


Alphas first heat cycle

by Proshipalex



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Ciel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom Ciel Phantomhive, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Sebastian, Shotacon, Sub Sebastian Michaelis, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27974939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proshipalex/pseuds/Proshipalex
Summary: Sebastian is preparing for Ciels first heat cycle. He approaches Ciels room and is surprised when he catches a scent in the air that confirms what he never would have expected.Ciel is an alpha.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	Alphas first heat cycle

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I got from ZangetsuVisions on twitter, you should go follow them!  
> https://twitter.com/ZangetsuVisions
> 
> That being said, My writing isn't the best so I apologize if it's clunky and awkward. I also apologize for the spacing, it helps my adhd brain comprehend what I'm writing. Besides that, I hope you enjoy some dom!ciel

It was finally time. 

Sebastian slowly approached the young Lords chambers, wanting to check up on him and see how he was holding up. 

You see, it was going to be Ciels first heat cycle. And Sebastian figured a whiny, needy omega would be waiting for him. His heart skipped a beat when he approached the door and caught a whiff of him and it was immediately obvious. 

Ciel was an alpha. 

He felt himself grow hot as he slowly opened the door, peeking in as he did his best to maintain his composure. "My lord, Are you alright?" He asked.   
The smell grew more intense as he heard a groan from inside. 

"Sebastian..." 

The way he said it made it deeply difficult for him to not immediately get down to his knees. You see,   
Sebastian was an omega. 

"Sebastian...I didn't think it'd be this bad" he said quietly, trying to get out of bed and stumbling in the process.   
Within seconds Sebastian was there to steady him, getting him to sit upright in bed.

"It seems you are an Omega, my Lord. Quite the surprise"   
"And why is that a surprise?!" Ciel shot back, his eyes drifting over Sebastians frame. He also noticed the smell as he slowly leaned in and wrapped his arms around Sebastian, nuzzling against his chest and inhaling deeply.   
"Sebastian... You smell so good..." 

"Yes, My Lord. That would be because I am an Omega. You are smelling my pheromones' and--" he was cut off by Ciel stopping his nuzzling to start nipping at his neck and whining, trying to grind himself into the air.   
"My Lord, Surely you can't want to do this. It would be deeply inappropriate and quite problematic if the word had gotten out that we had a relationship like that" 

Despite his words, he desperately wanted this. Working as Ciels butler had made each heat cycle harder than the last, and maintaining his composure and work ethic, especially when around other alphas, was immensely difficult. He was also no stranger to harassment from various Alphas who thought they could take advantage of him.   
"I don't care Sebastian, I need it to go away..." 

"But-- My Lord.." 

"Sebastian, I order you to take care of this at once!" He said sternly, body shaking from adrenaline.   
Sebastian gave a quiet sigh, before a sly smirk spread across his face. 

"As you wish, My Lord"

He slowly stood up and undid his tie, letting it slide off. He then slowly undid each button on his jacket and then the vest. Ciel looked like a wild animal about to strike as Sebastian unbuttoned his pants. He slid them off with the rest of his clothes, and made sure to neatly fold them and put them at the end of the bed. Even as slick ran down his leg, he refused to be anything less than sophisticated. He laid down on the bed and spread his legs.

"Now, My lord, you're going to want to insert your--" He was once again cut off by Ciels quick actions. He seemingly knew the gist of it, and had taken no time to crawl over and fumble with his own pants, and immediately shoved himself into his butler. He let out a gasp and a quiet moan at how warm he was. 

Sebastian on the other hand, tensed when suddenly entered without prior warning. Though admittedly with Ciels small size, he was not in too much pain or discomfort. And the amount of slick he had upon smelling his Master had made it very easy to enter him.   
"Are...you alright, Sebastian?" Ciel asked. "You seem... Dazed"   
"I am quite alright, My Lord. It's simply been a while. Please, feel free to use my body as you wish until you are satisfied" 

Ciel felt a small grin spread across his face. Use his body, hmm? Well. That's exactly what he intended to do.

He ground himself slowly into the bigger man at first, watching every little reaction Sebastian made. Which admittedly, was not much. He leaned forward and gently kissed at his chest, his hands exploring the other ones body. This was his first time having sex, although he knew what it was, and he wanted to make the most of it. His hands down their way to Sebastians cock which weeped under his touch. As soon as he ran a hand over it, Sebastian tensed up and clamped down on him; Causing a spike of pleasure.

He shivered and felt something feral grow inside of him. He loved seeing Sebastian react, even in little ways like that, and wanted to see more of it.   
He picked up the pace, and started gently stroking him, though it didn't last long. His quick pace turned rough, and his stroking was quick with an intentionally tight grip. His kisses turned to bites, as he left bruises littering Sebastians chest. 

Finally, he was getting a reaction. 

The mix of smells and stimuli was simply too much for the man, and he was putty under Ciels hand. He gave quiet, desperate moans as he pushed his hips to meet Ciels pace, shivering and panting with each thrust. He felt his head go foggy, and thought to himself, maybe he should stop? He wasn't sure if it was in any way good to allow himself to become so unraveled under the young master, but Ciel hit a sweet spot and those thoughts instantly drained from his head. 

He had never imagined Ciel could be so dominate and aggressive, and frankly, he was enjoying not having to take the lead for once. He had slept with many people to advance them in their duties, and he was always expected to be the dominant one. It left him quite bored during the acts, and he was always goal oriented with it. Now? 

Well now, he could enjoy himself. 

He put his head back and felt Ciel starting to shake and become a bit more erratic in his thrusting, figuring he was going to cum soon. He wrapped his arms around the small boy and held him close as Ciel gave one last final chomp on his collar bone, holding it and liking the metallic taste that entered his mouth as he came inside his butler.   
Sebastian hadn't even noticed how loudly he had been moaning, and the knot that started filling him definitely hadn't helped. Unfortunately for Ciel, even with his knot it wasn't thick enough to plug much, and as soon as he pulled away a majority of it gushed from him and soiled the sheets.   
Sebastian felt a deep frustration grow inside him over the fact he'd now have to wash them. He looked to his young master in a state of bliss, and gently kissed him. 

"Thank you, My Lord, that was wonderful. Are you feeling better...?" He asked. 

Ciel gave a slow nod and went limp against him, seeming very thoroughly exhausted. He gave a sigh and slowly got up, cleaning Ciel quietly and then removing the bed sheets and putting new ones on. He cleaned himself to the best of his abilities, and folded the bedsheet, intending to wash it immediately so that it didn't stain. What he didn't, but should have, expected when he opened the door; was three very surprised and curious spectators just outside the door. One Alpha, one beta, and one omega. He stared at them for but a moment before smiling.   
"Good evening" He turned and quietly made his way to the laundry room, trying to ignore the stares. 

He was only following orders after all.


End file.
